Peyton List/Fanon
Peyton Roi List is an American teen actress, singer, model, and a member of the Zendellaneyton ''along with Bella Thorne, Zendaya Coleman and Nausheen Ali. She is best known for portraying the role of Madison in the fictional Clearstime series [[BABYSITTER (TV Series)|''BABYSITTER]] and Holly Hills in the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid film series. Life and Career (Source: Wikipedia) List was born in Florida, but moved to New York City at the age of four. She has two brothers, Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix; both are actors and models. She lives in Los Angeles, California. List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She has also appeared on the cover of the American Girl's 2009 Back to School issue. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the film Remember Me. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred advertisements in various formats for various companies. List also starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. '2011-2015: ''Babysitter List auditioned for the role of Madison in 2010, and was cast among the hundreds of actresses who auditioned. The Pilot episode for the series was filmed in December 2010. The series was then picked up for two seasons straight away, as both seasons were filmed from February 2011 - April 2012. In 2014, it was announced that the series would end after the fourth season; as filming wrapped up in May 2014. Through-out the 100 episode-run, the show has been praised by critics as the "television show of the century" and is considered as List's most recognizable role yet. '''2012: Music Debut In 2012, List signed a record deal with Republic Records. She released her debut single titled "Ready Or Not" in September 2012. She released her debut album "Hello, My Name Is..." in November 2012. '2013: ''Babysitter It Up Girlz Formation' In December 2012, the casts of ''Babysitter and the Disney Channel series Shake It Up came together to film a special crossover episode titled "Babysitter It Up". Filming for the episode concluded on January 10, 2013. The episode showcased List, Bella Thorne, Zendaya Coleman and Nausheen Ali perform the song "Wings". After observing the girl's chemistry and how well they fit in with each other, executive producers Rachel MorCox and Rob Lotterstein agreed to sign the four girls to a record deal with Clearstime Records and Sony Music; thus forming the band on January 14, 2013. The girls released "Wings" as their first single, accompanied by a music video featuring the girls and both of Babysitter and Shake It Up's casts. Following the single's success, the girls released their debut self-titled album. They also released the following singles from the album throughout 2013: *Change Your Life *How Ya Doin' (ft. Karin Konoval) *DNA *Going Nowhere *Madhouse '2014: ''Babysitter It Up Girlz Renaming and Me Being Me Through out the second half of 2013 and early 2014, the BIUGz were recording their second studio album, following the first one's success. However, their contract with Clearstime Records was expired, after only signing for a one year deal. The girls were then signed onto RCA Records and were renamed to Zendellaneyton prior to their second album's release. They debuted their first single off of their album titled "Move" in March 2014, and released their second album "Salute" later that year. They also released the following singles from their album throughout 2014: *Little Me *Salute They also released a single titled "Word Up!", which was a cover of the original song by Cameo. The song and the accompanying music video was released to raise self-awareness of different forms of bullying. List also released her second studio album's debut single titled "Better In Stereo" in 2014, and released her second album "Me Being Me" later that year. '''2015-2016: Get Weird and World Tour After having trouble writing their third studio album, Zendellaneyton finally released the lead single off of the album titled "Black Magic" in mid-2015. The song debuted at number one on the American iTunes chart upon its release. They also released "Hair" as a promotional single in November 2015 with an accompanying music video prior to the album's release in December 2015. The girls also released "Love Me Like You" on January 1, 2016, and released their next single "Secret Love Song" (which features Kyle Massey) on April 29, 2016. Also, the newcomer rapper and vocalist RAGHI. announced that he was featured in a remix of Zendellaneyton's single "Hair" in June 2016. Following that, a new music video featuring elements from the girls' original video along with RAGHI.'s verses (featuring footage that was filmed separately and later than the original video) was uploaded onto Zendellaneyton's VEVO channel in July 2016. The "Hair" remix was then re-released as a single and the girls have performed the remix at several gigs; such as the 2016 Teen Choice Awards and The Ellen Show. On February 16, 2016, the girls embarked on their third arena tour; as well as their first world tour, titled the We're Weird! World Tour. The tour traveled to United States, Canada, Europe, Asia, South America and Oceania. It ended on September 20, 2016 in Wellington, New Zealand. '2016: Tightened Love' In November 2015, List revealed the name of her third studio album on her Twitter; titled "Tightened Love". She released the lead single off of the album titled "NO" on April 6, 2016 (on her 18th birthday). The single was List's highest debuted song, after it charted number 1 in over 30 countries. The music video was released on April 16, 2016. She then released her follow-up single "Me Too (feat. Maya Joseph)" with the accompanying music video on June 21, 2016; one day prior to the album's release. Tightened Love was released on June 22, 2016 and debuted number one in over 50 countries. List released "Rainfall (ft. Nausheen Ali)" as the third single from the album in November 2016. The music video began production in late September-early October 2016. List has stated about the video, "It music video will be more of a short-film with the song being its score. The video will tell a story from two girls' perspectives. It is different to anything that I have done in the past, and I've always wanted to act in one of my own music videos." '2016/2017: Glory Days and short hiatus' In mid-June 2016, List revealed that the girls have started working on their fourth studio album, Glory Days. It was also revealed that they wanted the entire album to be recorded by the end of 2016 and that the lead single from the album will be released in October 2016. The music video for "Shout Out To My Ex" (the lead single) was filmed from September 23-26 2016. The song was released on October 28, 2016 after the girls performed it on Good Morning America, and the accompanied music video was released on November 4, 2016. Zendellaneyton officially finished recording the album on October 15, 2016, and the album was released in mid-December 2016. The girls have also announced on November 13, 2016 that they would be taking a short hiatus between February and August of 2017 to focus on their careers outside of the group. It was said that the girls would still occasionally hang-out with each other and film music videos for their next singles together. In mid-January 2017, it was announced that Peyton List will perform her new single with Charlie Puth titled, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" at the Grammy Awards. Zendellaneyton announced via a pre-recorded video on their social media on March 3, 2017 that their next single from the album is "Touch". The music video was shot in early January 2017 and was released on March 17, 2017. The proceeding music video, "Oops" featuring Charlie Puth was released in early May 2017. The girls returned from their hiatus from August 1, 2017. They released the music video for their latest single "Power" on the same day. This single will be the final released from the Glory Days album. 'September 2017-present: ''Hold Her Hand and Glory Days television series' List announced via her social media in early September 2017 that she founded the ''Hold Her Hand foundation, which aims to help the GLBTI community gain equality without fear or prejudice. She announced via the platform that she initially founded the foundation after the discrimination she and her girlfriend Krissy Saleh faced earlier this year. To coincide with the foundation, List and her team designed special wristbands which help to raise awareness about the cause. The wristbands include a symbol representing each component of the GLBTI community, as there is one wristband per sexual or gender identity (for example, "gay", "lesbian", "bisexual", "transgender", "intersex", "queer" and "questioning"). There is also a wristband with the "=" sign, which represents the general public and heterosexual individuals who support the cause. In addition, List released a single of the same name of the foundation on September 15, 2017. A music video to the single was also released on her Vevo channel on the same day, and features various same-sex and interracial couples in it. Peyton and her girlfriend Krissy also make a cameo in the music video towards the end. Although it is not publically announced yet, September 18, 2017 began the production of the Netflix series, Glory Days, which stars List and the other members of Zendellaneyton. The series was picked up for a 10 episode first season and the first episode is due to be available for streaming in February 2018. The girls of Zendellaneyton are also featured on a remixed version of the Spanish boyband CNCO's single Reggaeton Lento. The video was filmed in August 2017 and is the song was released on October 31, 2017. Personal life 'Relationships' 'Charlie Puth (December 2016 - April 2017)' List was formerly dating the American singer and songwriter Charlie Puth. The two of them met backstage at the 2015 American Music Awards and deeply expressed their admiration for one another. Puth then formed a close friendship with List and the other girls of Zendellaneyton. He was asked to have a role in Zendellaneyton's "Black Magic" music video, in which he accepted. Puth sung a line for the single, "And it's called black magic" at the end of the final chorus (however this line wasn't recorded for the studio version of the song). They initially hooked up in the summer of 2016 but called off their two-week relationship for unknown reasons. They also collaborated on a series of songs; most notably "Wrong" from Peyton's album Tightened Love, "Oops" from Zendellaneyton's album Glory Days and "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" on the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack. The couple had rumored to have split after fans were quick to notice that they have pushed back the dates for their "I Don't Wanna Live Forever Tour" (which was due to embark in early May 2017) and had unfollowed each other on social media. It was then announced on April 18, 2017 that the pair had split up due to Puth's careless actions towards Peyton's wellbeing. Peyton released via her representatives that Puth dumped her via text message the previous night and that whilst she was struggling to deal with her best friend's Nausheen's car accident, he wasn't there to support her. Since then, their tour dates have been cancelled and they are no longer on speaking terms. 'Krissy Saleh (May 2017-November 11, 2017)' After coming out as bisexual in May 2017, List confirmed that she was romantically linked with her photographer Krissy Saleh as of late May. List confirmed the relationship on June 13, 2017. She has stated, "The relationship is in its early stages at the moment. We seem to really like each other. I've known her for about a year and always known that she loved women just as much as me! I didn't think of becoming anything more than friends with her until I realized that I was already out of the closet and was ready to date again Charlie Puth. On the night of the Billboard Music Awards, I went to dinner with Nausheen Ali and she asked me, 'So now that you're open to dating other women, who are you thinking of dating? Besides me of course,' and I had to think about it for a minute. My attention was immediately drawn to Krissy, and Nausheen was all in for it. ... We'd both much rather keep our relationship private at the moment. Krissy isn't much of a spotlight person...she's totally the opposite to me! She's always behind the camera anyway. ... I really want this relationship to last. I don't want to jinx things." On July 1, 2017, controversy struck the couple as they were both kicked out of a restaurant due to making the restaurant-goers "uncomfortable". Krissy supposedly stood up for her and Peyton by telling the restaurant staff, "Are you f***ing serious?! Why the f*** would you kick us out of a restaurant?! We're barely holding hands!" This prompted security to grab them by the arms and lead them out while accidentally giving Peyton a black eye in the process. Krissy ended the disruption by saying, "Do you f***ing know who this Peyton is?! She's a celebrity around here." One of the restaurant staff told her, "Yes, we are aware. You two were being inappropriate whilst there were young children present. Perhaps if you were Nausheen Ali, we would've allowed you to stay." This affected Peyton deeply, as she posted on her social media several hours later, "I'm saddened and heartbroken to find out that I cannot be seen in public with whoever I want. I've been probed under a microscope for the past 4 years, pretending to be something I'm not. I finally get to be myself and society doesn't accept it unless I'm involved in an overly publicized relationship "Neyton"? That's shattering. I'm sure if I was with a boy, this situation would've ended a lot differently." Nausheen Ali was also hurt by this, as she felt like it was her own fault for publicizing the rumored relationship between her and Peyton. Nausheen claimed that she had a mental break-down when she found out what happened to her best friend, and told everyone that she felt "powerless" in the situation. The pair also caused controversy on July 14 when Peyton posted a picture of her and Krissy kissing on her Instagram. This prompted homophobic comments from her followers. After seeing such negative comments on her post, Peyton tweeted, "I post one pic of my girlfriend and I kissing and I receive comments like "ew" and "that's gay". ... "I thought that we learnt our lesson from two weeks ago, but apparently our relationship is still not accepted." The couple officially split on November 11, 2017, however they still remain close friends. Gallery: Dusk_till_Dawn_shoot.png Capture_1.png Capture_3.png Capture_4.png Capture_5.png Halloween_party_2017.png Pey_and_Krissy_with_Spencer.png Outing_2017.png Pey_and_Krissy_2017.png Real-Life References 'Zendellaneyton' *On September, 9 2016, Peyton posted a few references to Zendellaneyton on Snapchat, Twitter and Instagram. This includes: ZReference1.jpg|Peyton posted this on Twitter, which includes the "panda" emoji. This is Zendellaneyton's official emoji as Zendellaneyton fans are referred to as "Baby Pandas". ZReference2.jpg|Peyton posted this on Instagram. *On January 20, 2017, Peyton posted a video on her snapchat featuring the song, "Shout Out To My Ex". 'Solo Career' The official trailer for the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, The Swap, starring Peyton List, was released in early September 2016. The trailer features the song "Me Too", which is fictionally sung by Peyton List ft. Maya Joseph. Filmography Music Videos The music video is for a remixed version of the song featuring the rapper and singer RAGHI.. The music features elements from the original Hair music video released in November 2015, however RAGHI.'s parts were filmed separate and edited into the original music video. Discography Through out Peyton's entire music career, she's has released and/or have been featured in 8 albums (3 of them of which are her personal albums, 2 of them of which are from Babysitter and 4 of them which are with Zendellaneyton) and 1 EP. Albums *Babysitter Soundtrack (2012) *Hello...My Name Is (2012) *Babysitter Sound Track II (2013) *Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) *Me Being Me (2014) *Salute (2014) *Get Weird (2015) *Tightened Love (2016) *Glory Days (2016) *Glory Days: Platinum Edition (2017) *As Good As It Gets (2018) EPs *Babysitter: The Movie Soundtrack (2014) Album Gallery images-7.jpeg|Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) - #1 BIU!!.png|Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) - #2 MeBeingMeCover.png|Me Being Me (2014) images-8.jpeg|Salute (2014) images-9.jpeg|Get Weird (2015) 2015-12-05_22.49.13.jpg|Tightened Love (2016) GloryDays.JPG|Glory Days (2016) Platinum.png|Glory Days: Platinum Edition (2017) As_Good_As_It_Gets.png|As Good As It Gets (2018) Album Tracklisting Babysitter Soundtrack (2012) Hello...My Name Is (2012) Babysitter Soundtrack II (2013) Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) Me Being Me (2014) Babysitter: The Movie Soundtrack (2014) Salute (2014) Get Weird (2015) Tightened Love (2016) Glory Days (2016) Album Photoshoots ''Me Being Me Photoshoot MeBeingMe1.png MeBeingMe2.png MeBeingMe3.png MeBeingMe4.png MeBeingMe5.png MeBeingMe6.png MeBeingMe7.png MeBeingMe8.png MeBeingMe9.jpg MeBeingMe10.jpg ''Tightened Love Photoshoot 2015-12-05_22.49.13.jpg Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Fanon Category:Actresses Category:Unrelated to Mamuel Category:Singers Category:Members of Zendellaneyton